<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy and Other Struggles by disastertm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744570">Jealousy and Other Struggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastertm/pseuds/disastertm'>disastertm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Date Your Demons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Group chat, M/M, Polyamorous Character, demon brother shenanigans, dumbasses struggling to navigate their emotions, it's gonna be super fluffy and cute but u gotta go through the angst first, mammon is a little mean to start here but i promise he gets a redemption arc, only rated explicit for sex references right now but there'll be sex in later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastertm/pseuds/disastertm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mammon struggles with his emotions in the wake of Yuki and Asmo's new relationship, and feelings are hurt. </p><p>[Part 2 of a series. It's recommended to read the first part before this one for the full ridiculous experience, but you do you!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Date Your Demons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you all so much for the warm response to my first obey me fic! i legit loved reading the comments. </p><p>as promised, the continuation of the series and mammon's turn in the spotlight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon &amp; Yuki]</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; hey, where are you? been waiting forever, dude. </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; mammonnnnnnnnn</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; if u have been captured by witches and forced to work off your many debts again, pls send a sign so i can convince someone to go rescue you</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; mammon, seriously. we're gonna be late for the show that YOU insisted we had to get tickets for together. </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; did you forget? well, show's probably halfway over by now, so i'm gonna head home. maybe another time?</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>"Yuki, it's very late. Where have you been?"</p>
<p>And there's Lucifer, waiting by the front door like some kind of possessed hall monitor. His arms are crossed, all stern and intimidating-like, but there's no sign of wings or horns or that 'gonna kill a bitch' energy he radiates when he's really mad, so Yuki feels pretty good about his chances of surviving this encounter.</p>
<p>"Mammon and I were supposed to catch a show tonight, but he never turned up. I waited a while. That's all," Yuki explains. He feels justified throwing Mammon under the bus here, considering the rude jerk ditched him. </p>
<p>"You waited a while, alone?" Lucifer checks, eyes narrowing. "In the devildom? At night? Even though you've been specifically instructed to always have one of us with you?"</p>
<p>The dumbass, horny side of Yuki's brain (the side that's grown more powerful with all his recent prolonged exposure to Asmo) wants him to bat his lashes and ask if he's been bad. He refrains because his heart just wouldn't be in it tonight.</p>
<p>"Hey, I wasn't supposed to be alone for long," he says instead, aiming for 'contrite' and landing at 'mildly irritated'. "Mammon was supposed to be there waiting for me, but he flaked out. <em>Again.</em>"</p>
<p>Lucifer makes this 'hmm' sound in his throat - that specific noise he makes when he's noted one of his brothers' failings and is filing it away in his brain to fuel later punishments. "I'll need to have a chat with him about his duties as a protector."</p>
<p><em>How about his promises as a friend?</em> Yuki wants to say, but keeps his mouth shut. If he starts ranting, he feels like he'll never stop. He's barely seen Mammon at all in the past week; he'd worry the idiot had gone and vanished altogether, if not for occasional sightings at breakfast time.</p>
<p>Sudden tiredness weighs on his shoulders. Slumped, he makes to walk past Lucifer. "If that's all, I really wanna go get some rest now."</p>
<p>A firm hand catches hold of his elbow, tugging him to a halt. Frowning, Lucifer reaches out to touch Yuki's hair. "Is it raining out there? You're soaked through."</p>
<p>Getting words out is quite a task when most of his mind's occupied with the surprisingly gentle feel of Lucifer's fingers stroking through his hair. Yuki does his best. "Uh - only a little bit. Didn't know it rained purple here."</p>
<p>"You're just lucky it wasn't the brimstone rain."</p>
<p>"Wait - that's a thing here?!"</p>
<p>Lucifer grins in that way of his, amused like he's enjoying a joke only he's privy to. "We'll get you a brimstone-repelling umbrella." He begins walking toward the staircase, pulling Yuki easily along with him. "You can come to my room. I'll make sure you're dried off properly and get you something comfortable to wear."</p>
<p>Go to his room and wear his clothes? Oh, sure! That's certain to calm Yuki's nerves! (Note the horrified sarcasm. His heart may actually thrash its way out of his chest.)</p>
<p>"You, uh - you really don't need to do that! I can dry myself off, y'know," he says, stumbling on a step.</p>
<p>"Nonsense. Rain makes humans sick," says Lucifer matter-of-factly. "You're all terribly fragile things. I won't have you expiring before the exchange programme is over."</p>
<p>Yuki would kick him if he dared.</p>
<p>Instead, he is dragged along in the wake of Storm Lucifer and subjected to a thorough towel-drying 'til his hair is sticking up in all directions. He only manages to escape back to his own room once he's bundled up in a much-too-large shirt, and has convinced Lucifer he's not about to drop dead.</p>
<p>Honestly. Dumb demons.</p>
<p>It only occurs to him later that Lucifer might've been trying to help get his mind off Mammon. </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chaotic Hoes (3)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Belphegor] posted a picture.</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Belphegor] &gt; behold. <br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; is... is that lucifer's shirt yuki's wearing? </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; HE LOOKS SO CUTE I'M GOING TO DIE &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; i'm legit naruto running home to snuggle him. don't ask why i know that term.<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Belphegor] &gt; Levi?<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; Levi. </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; how did you even GET this picture??? i'm saving it btw. it's so cute and sexy holy fuck my boyfriend is beautiful<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Belphegor] &gt; we know. and i ran into him in the corridor. i said 'why are you wearing that?' and he looked me dead in the eye and said 'lucifer was convinced i'd die if i didn't.' <br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; everyone say 'thank you lucifer' &lt;3 <br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Belphegor] &gt; i notice our third chaotic hoe is suspiciously silent. mammon, have you nothing to say about this picture? <br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; ...<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; WELL?<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; it's really cute...<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; can confirm that, yes. currently snuggling him. cannot guarantee the shirt's staying on for long! :)<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Belphegor] &gt; you are literally incorrigible.<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; thank you! &lt;3</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>There's been a decided increase of morning sex in Yuki's life since he got with Asmo. Life in general is sexier than ever, if he's being honest - in just a week or so of dating, he's had some of the most sensual experiences of his entire life. He's permanently covered in hickies and nail marks, and the demon brothers seem to take great joy in needling their resident 'lovebirds' for their inability to keep their hands off each other.</p>
<p>Today, he wakes up to languid kisses and whispered compliments. They grind lazily against each other 'til climax, and Asmo stares at him with the most awed, loving expression and murmurs that nobody's kisses have ever tasted as good as Yuki's. They dress together and head down to breakfast hand-in-hand.</p>
<p>Mammon's notably absent from the table.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Yuki," Satan greets, coffee lifted halfway to his lips. "Asmo hasn't sucked your soul out through your dick yet, I see."</p>
<p>Asmo smacks his brother playfully upside the head. "Not for lack of trying."</p>
<p>"Can we go one morning without penis talk while I'm trying to eat?" asks Beel, helpfully piling food onto Yuki's plate as he speaks. He knows all of Yuki's favourite meals now; it's adorable.</p>
<p>"Legend has it Asmo shrivels up and dies if he goes one day without thinking about dicks," Levi puts in, nudging a hot cup of tea Yuki's way - sweetened just the way he likes it.</p>
<p>He really loves these dumb demons.</p>
<p>"Legend has it the world will end if Levi ever loses his virginity," Asmo snorts, and neatly dodges the apple Levi chucks at him.</p>
<p>Lucifer, seated at the head of the table, contemplates his coffee like he wishes it was wine. "Wonder what quiet mornings are like."</p>
<p>Yuki can't help but think how it'd be even louder and more chaotic if Mammon were present. He'd absolutely be yelling by now - or possibly hiding beneath the table from whomever he currently owes money to. God, Yuki <em>misses</em> him.</p>
<p>As if summoned by Yuki's pathetic pining, Mammon appears at the door. On second thought, it's more like he skulks through the door, eyes darting shiftily to and fro as he goes. He sidles up to the table, like he's under the impression nobody will notice him if he moves as quietly as possible.</p>
<p>Lucifer clears his throat loudly. "Ah, Mammon. How lucky we are you grace us with your presence. I have many things to discuss with you. Your shirking of your duties, for one."</p>
<p>Even Yuki shivers at the venom in that tone.</p>
<p>Mammon startles, a barely-suppressed yelp muffled in his throat. His gaze flicks from Lucifer to Yuki - and pauses there as if drawn in. For a second, he just looks <em>lost</em>. Yuki opens his mouth to speak - even he doesn't have the first clue what he's actually going to say - but that seems to spook Mammon into flinching away again. The self-proclaimed 'Great Mammon' grabs the nearest slice of toast from the table, mumbles, "Gotta go!" and makes a rather un-great dash out of the room.</p>
<p>"That has marmalade on it! You don't even like that!" Satan calls after him.</p>
<p>Mammon, halfway to the exit, stuffs the whole slice of toast into his mouth. "I'm tryin' somethin' new, alright?!"</p>
<p>He proceeds to choke and stagger ungracefully away.</p>
<p>Yuki stands. "Okay, enough is enough," he decides. Pausing only to give Asmo (who's waiting expectantly with his face tilted) a quick kiss on the cheek, he follows the sound of coughing and hacking into the entrance hall. Mammon's by the door, red-faced, one arm braced against the wall.</p>
<p>Acting fast lest the sneaky bastard make a run for it, Yuki gets between him and the door. Mammon whirls to face him, expression falling when he realises who it is.</p>
<p>That stings a whole lot.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Yuki asks quietly, reaching out as if to pat Mammon's back.</p>
<p>Given the way the guy's been acting lately, Yuki knew he'd sidle away from the touch. It still aches when the dread becomes a reality. Mammon tries to make his flinch back look natural and cool, and fails utterly. "What? Yeah, yeah, 'm fine."</p>
<p>"Takes more than that to faze 'the Great Mammon', huh?" says Yuki, tucking his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>He doesn't even get a laugh, just a dismissive nod. Mammon's staring fixedly at the ground. "Uh, anyways, I should..." the demon begins, clearly about to make his excuses and escape.</p>
<p>Hurt, Yuki speaks up a little more forcefully than usual. "Actually, could you maybe stay here for a sec and tell me what the fuck's up with you lately?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"You know what I mean."</p>
<p>Mammon crosses his arms over his chest, guarded in a way he usually isn't around Yuki. "Nah, I'm afraid you're gonna hafta spell it out for me. I ain't done anything wrong."</p>
<p>"Oh, so it's not you that's been completely ignoring me all week? It's not you that ditched me last night?" When Mammon doesn't answer, Yuki huffs and forges on. "Look, if you didn't wanna hang out, you could've at least told me so, y'know? What's going on with you?"</p>
<p>Uncomfortable silence stretches. Mammon looks strangely panicked, eyes rounded, fingers fidgeting with his sleeves. His mouth twitches once or twice, like he's about to speak but changing his mind. Finally, his brow furrows and he snaps, "What's that got to do with you, <em>human?</em> What, you think you're so high and mighty that I owe you explanations?"</p>
<p>"Wha-?" Taken aback, Yuki stumbles over his words. Mammon never speaks to him like this anymore. "What... what does that mean?"</p>
<p>Another uncharacteristic hesitation, and then Mammon shrugs and begins speaking in a rush. "Just what it sounds like. What right d'you have to go expectin' things from me? If I decide I don't feel like investin' any more of my time and attention into you, that's my business."</p>
<p>"Investing your time? You make it sound like our friendship's a.... a transaction." Yuki hates this. Hates it. Hates the way Mammon will barely look him in the eye, and the way his words hurt, and the way it feels like something important is slipping through his fingers. "It isn't like that. Right?"</p>
<p>"I..." Mammon shakes his head rapidly. "Look, it doesn't matter, alright? Get outta the way, I got important places to be."</p>
<p>But he makes no attempt to make Yuki move, so Yuki stands his ground. His hands, hidden in his pockets, are shaking. "Look, I'm not dumb. You started acting this way right after I got with Asmo. Is that it? Is that what's bothering you?"</p>
<p>Mammon scoffs, cheeks reddening. "What, y'think I care about your relationship? Think I'm <em>jealous</em> or somethin'? Don't flatter yourself."</p>
<p>"Hey, I didn't say that!"</p>
<p>But Mammon's worked up now, fists clenched. "Yeah, well don't go thinkin' it. Who'd wanna date a stupid fuckin' human in the first place, huh? Gross. Asmo'll get bored before ya know it; that's why he's still sleepin' with other people on the side, right?"</p>
<p>If his previous words stung, these ones land like a blow to the chest.</p>
<p>"You don't know the first thing about our relationship." Yuki knows he sounds vulnerable, like he's on the verge of tears, and he can't stand it. "That's not how things are. We have an open relationship-"</p>
<p>Apparently committed to running his mouth, Mammon gives a harsh laugh. "More like Asmo wanted the novelty of fuckin' a human and figured he'd better act like it was a real relationship, so you wouldn't go cryin' about it! Pathetic."</p>
<p>Yuki bites back an angry, upset sound - and even Mammon seems to realise he's gone too far. The demon's mouth snaps shut; he puts a hand over it, as if to stop any more words coming out. Horror seeps into his expression.</p>
<p>But Yuki's had enough. He doesn't even think his next words over, doesn't even realise he's about to activate a pact order - just wants this conversation to be over. "Mammon," he starts, and feels the magic prickle at his skin, "get away from me."</p>
<p>There's a pained gasp and Mammon vanishes on the spot.</p>
<p>Struggling to even process the last few minutes, Yuki stays right where he is. He isn't alone for long; the sweet scent of perfume and the quick sound of footsteps announces Asmo's presence. Gentle arms pull Yuki into an embrace, coaxing him to lay his head on the lust demon's shoulder. He finds himself clinging tightly to Asmo.</p>
<p>Fingers stroke through his hair, soothing and entirely at odds with the rage darkening Asmo's tone. "I'm going to beat that scumbag to death with my bare fists," he hisses. "I'm going to chop up all his credit cards and set fire to his room. I'm going to-"</p>
<p>"So, I take it you all heard everything," Yuki mumbles.</p>
<p>Cutting himself off mid-rant, Asmo presses a kiss to Yuki's cheek. "Afraid so, yes. I'm sorry, love. Demons have very good hearing. Beel just about snapped his fork in two, he was so mad about it." Another kiss, and a brief hesitation. "Yuki... All those awful things he said about you and I - they didn't make you worry, did they? You know that I adore you more than anyone, don't you?"</p>
<p>Shifting to lean his forehead against Asmo's, Yuki takes in the demon's expression. Asmo's brow is furrowed, honeyed eyes darkened with anger and worry, lips turned down. He looks nervous, upset - concerned Yuki'll believe the worst of him.</p>
<p>"Of course I'm not worried," Yuki reassures, smiling when Asmo's features lighten with relief. "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't trust you. I love our relationship. I just... can't believe Mammon can't understand it."</p>
<p>"I can't believe he'd say those things!" Asmo huffs, and Yuki can tell his thoughts have taken a turn for the murderous again. "I know the idiot can run his mouth sometimes, but to hurt your feelings like that? Unforgivable."</p>
<p>Yuki can only nod and let himself be led back into the dining room, where Beel's waiting with big warm bear hugs and Satan's emanating so much wrath energy that Levi's having to calm him with book quotes.</p>
<p>He really, really does love these demons. </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>The Demon Brothers (7)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; @Mammon, I have always known you were an unrepentant scumbag. For whatever reason, Yuki has always cared for you in spite of that. But /my/ opinion of you has, frankly, never sunk lower. Put on your big boy pants, reign in your feelings, and fix this. Otherwise, watch your back. That's the only warning I'm giving. <br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Levi] &gt; HOLY SHIT, ASMO'S READY TO THROW DOWN</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Levi] &gt; honestly tho, mood. <br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Satan] &gt; how kind of you to at least give Mammon a chance to un-fuck-up before you throttle him, Asmo. <br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; look, leave me alone... i couldn't apologise even if i wanted to. the pact order's keepin me away... can't get near him unless he revokes it. i feel shitty, okay?<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Belphegor] &gt; So you're just giving up that easy? <br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Levi] &gt; what if i said i could maybe possibly help with that?<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; just leave me alone. </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chaotic Hoes (3)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus banned Mammon from Chaotic Hoes]<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; bitch doesn't deserve to be here until he earns it.<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Belphegor] &gt; fair. </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Mammon seeks forgiveness, Levi considers portable goldfish tanks, and Simeon has all the tea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passes. A Mammon-less week.</p>
<p>Several times, Yuki thinks about lifting the pact order enforcing the demon's absence. He hadn't realised it would be so strong, that it could physically keep Mammon away from any space occupied by Yuki - which, incidentally, is making mealtimes very awkward and has prompted Yuki to take Asmo on a lot of restaurant dates rather than risk forcing Mammon away from his dinner. He's going to have to revoke the order eventually.</p>
<p>It's just that every time he opens his mouth to take back his words, he feels the awfulness of their last conversation like a punch to the gut.</p>
<p>"Am I a total coward?" he asks Levi, just past midnight and not even halfway through a gaming marathon.</p>
<p>Levi, nestled in his gaming chair, wrinkles his nose like he's debating how best to answer. "Like, generally? No. After all the tantrums you've survived from the demons in this house - uh, myself included - you're more of a brave idiot than anything else." He lifts a chip to his mouth, crunches slowly. "You're kinda being a chicken about Mammon, though."</p>
<p>Yuki steals a chip. "Gee, thanks, bestie."</p>
<p>Unrepentant, Levi proceeds to shrug and then utterly destroy Yuki's character in the game. The GAME OVER screen flashes up red, bright in the darkened room, and Yuki takes a second to congratulate his past self for refusing to play that one magically-enhanced game where the loser's cursed to take penalties of the winner's choice.</p>
<p>Levi, focus returned to the discussion at hand, says, "Hey, you asked because you wanted honesty. You guys remind me of, like, one of those UST fanfics, y'know?"</p>
<p>"What the fuck is UST?"</p>
<p>"Unresolved sexual tension, duh. Like when two characters are totally pining for each other, but won't admit how they feel, so they argue about it instead when they could just be banging the feelings out." Levi gestures enthusiastically. "I read this one super racy fic where-"</p>
<p>Yuki cuts him off. "That's enough devilnet for you. Mammon and I are not <em>pining</em> for each other." A pause, during which all pretence of primness is cast aside. "You'll link me that fic later, though, right?"</p>
<p>"Obviously." Rolling his eyes, Levi turns his attention back to the screen. "Hope you're not too busy working through all that denial to play another round."</p>
<p>"I'm never too busy to kick your ass," Yuki promises sweetly.</p>
<p>"Dream on, noob." Levi starts up a fresh game. "That means you're hanging out here a while longer though, right? 'Cause I totally need to tell you all about my plans to get a portable fish tank for Henry. He's never going to grow socially if he doesn't see the outside world."</p>
<p>They end up playing well into the night. Yuki, eyes aching from screen glare, lays his head down for just a second to lament yet another loss. He's half-aware of a blanket placed atop him, edges carefully tucked to keep him warm, and he's pretty sure Levi manages to wedge a Ruri-chan pillow beneath him as a head-rest.</p>
<p>He's aware of nothing else until much, much later when unexpected movement pulls him half-awake. Slender arms wind about him, their secure grip holding him to a slim chest. A kiss falls petal-soft atop his head; he smells something sweet and floral and familiar. Asmo. Comforted, Yuki makes a sleepy mumble of greeting.</p>
<p>"Honestly," Asmo murmurs fondly. "I've been looking for you. Should've known it was nerd night. Let's get you to your own bed, hm?"</p>
<p>Somewhere in the background, Levi's voice is a whispered blur. "He totally zonked out mid-game. I didn't dare move him in case he woke back up."</p>
<p>Fingers stroke his hair. Yuki feels himself lifted higher against Asmo's chest. "He is very cute when he's sleeping, isn't he? I'd let you look all night, but he needs his rest." Asmo's voice lowers to a volume he clearly thinks Yuki's inferior human hearing can't make out. "He's terribly troubled over our nasty scumbag brother lately."</p>
<p>"They have UST," Levi whispers back, sagely.</p>
<p>A pause. He feels Asmo shake his head. "I don't even want to know what that is. We'll be off to bed now. Nighty-night."</p>
<p>Yuki rouses himself just enough to whisper, "Night-night, Levi. Send me that racy fic."</p>
<p>He hears a laugh, and that's the last thing he remembers before sleep pulls him under.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Best Boys (3)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Simeon] &gt; I COME BEARING TEA</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Luke] &gt; Bergamot?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Simeon] &gt; no, the gossip kind of tea</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Solomon] &gt; whomst taught you that term? i love them</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Simeon] &gt; yuki! we are confidants. we exchange the tea. i have told him many scandalous things!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Solomon] &gt; oh no...</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Luke] &gt; Just... answer yes or no. Have you told him about the mistaken underwear incident?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Simeon] &gt; :)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Luke] &gt; :(</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Solomon] &gt; there there, luke. gossip will make it all better. simeon please deliver unto us the tea</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Simeon] &gt; :D </strong><br/>
<strong>[Simeon] &gt; our yuki asked me about breaking pacts today. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Solomon] &gt; OH?</strong><br/>
<strong>[Solomon] &gt; OHHHHHH?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Luke] &gt; FINALLY HE HAS SEEN SENSE. I AM ASCENDING, ALL IS RIGHT IN THE WORLD AGAIN.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Simeon] &gt; i told him demon-y things aren't really my area of expertise but that i would gladly ask our local dark arts hoe about it</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Solomon] &gt; hello yes, local dark arts hoe here to help. i wonder which demon is getting the boot &gt;:)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Luke] &gt; All of them, hopefully. It's about time you two stopped fraternising with hellspawn.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Solomon] &gt; FRATERNISING.</strong><br/>
<strong>[Solomon] &gt; for someone so tiny, you exude such powerful dad friend energy</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Luke] &gt; You watch your mouth, young man.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Solomon] &gt; sorry dad</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Simeon] &gt; BUT WAIT, THERE IS MORE</strong><br/>
<strong>[Simeon] &gt; yuki said he wanted to know how to break a pact in case the demon in question (whose name i could not wrangle out of him) WANTED to</strong><br/>
<strong>[Simeon] &gt; i have a sneaking suspicion the idea of losing one of his pacts actually upsets him greatly. poor thing. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Solomon] &gt; well then... should i hold off on giving him dark arts advice for now? sounds like he doesn't really want to go around breaking any pacts, right? he's just checking out how to in case the demon doesn't want him anymore. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Luke] &gt; Shame...</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Simeon] &gt; yes, i believe you should wait. i shall see what other juicy details i can get from him in the meantime!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Solomon] &gt; you're just enjoying all the scandals, aren't you</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Simeon] &gt; oh yes, i live for the drama! :)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Luke] &gt; SIMEON</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Solomon] &gt; damn... he really IS that bitch</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Day nine without Mammon. Satan has begun leaving motivational self-help books in Yuki's room, all offering advice on facing one's feelings and getting over arguments. (Well, mostly. One book, supposedly left by accident, is a rather scandalous porn novel. Asmo helpfully holds it hostage so he and Yuki can perform a dramatic live reading. Satan's still blushing hours later.)</p>
<p>Yuki reads all the self-help stuff too, but it's clearly aimed at demonic readers and mostly suggests various methods of murder as argument resolutions. Not helpful. He'd prefer Mammon alive - and ideally back to his odd, brash, clumsily tender self. Back to the Mammon who'd gleefully barge into Yuki's room at any hour of the day, who'd seem delighted just to hang out there and make idle conversation. Back to the Mammon who'd nervously cared for Yuki when he was injured and sworn to protect him. (He remembers that moment, vividly, as the first time he'd felt safe in the devildom. And it was Mammon's steady gaze and warm touch that'd ensured it.)</p>
<p>Damn, Yuki really <em>is</em> pining. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon &amp; Leviathan]</strong>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
<strong>[Mammon] &gt; THAT'S IT. I'VE HAD IT. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; what in tarnation</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; YOU WIN, OKAY? YOU WIN. I CAN'T DO THIS. HELP ME. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; uhhhhhhh???</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; levi pls you said you could help me with the yuki thing. with getting around the pact order. you said you could maybe help. RIGHT? </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; oh, that! yes! i do, of course, have a genius solution. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; WELL? </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; not telling until you pay me back the cash you owe me :)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; LEVI. i am your dear brother. i am desperate. please ask me for something more fucking realistic</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; worth a shot. </strong><br/>
<strong>[Leviathan] &gt; in that case... tell me why you need my help so badly! why are you so desperate to speak to yuki, hmmmmmm?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; listen here, you little shit</strong><br/>
<strong>[Mammon] &gt; you know why</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; say it. out loud. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; that better not be a fucking twilight reference. i am not taking you to see any more human movies EVER AGAIN</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; TELL ME YOU LOVE YUKI AND I'LL HELP, OKAY</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; OKAY FINE I LOVE HIM AND I MISS HIM AND I JUST WANNA HEAR HIS VOICE AND SEE HIS FACE AND TELL HIM I'M REALLY SORRY AND THAT HE CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS TO ME SO LONG AS HE FORGIVES ME</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan has taken a screenshot]</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; ah shit</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; muahahahahahahaha you activated my trap card you fool</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; tell me what you know before i throttle you</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; well :) it just so happens i bought a new game recently. now, i've already completed it so i don't mind if you want to use it for your purposes. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; i don't follow</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; :/ have you forgotten our experiences in that dating sim survival horror game so soon, you unspeakable normie?? remember, SOME special games take the player into the game world... and NEGATE MAGIC? HMMMM? </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; OH! THE PACT ORDER WOULDN'T BE IN EFFECT IF WE WERE INSIDE A GAME!! I GET IT</strong><br/>
<strong>[Mammon] &gt; is it another dating sim?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Leviathan] &gt; not quite...</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>"Last-Ever Daydream 500: Thunder Strikes Back," Yuki reads from the back of the game packaging.</p>
<p>"Yep!" Levi is all infectious enthusiasm as he taps away at his keyboard.</p>
<p>"I thought you'd already completed this one? Didn't you say you weren't touching it again because your OTP didn't end up being canon?"</p>
<p>An overly-airy laugh. "Oh, I have a new OTP now! Besides, I wanted to try out the co-op mode. You'll play it with me, right?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Yuki really doesn't have anything else to occupy his time today, aside from the pile of homework he's steadfastly ignoring. And the game does sound interesting. "Yeah, sure. We can leave the game whenever we want though, right?"</p>
<p>Levi readies the game; his computer screen flashes and emits a faint whirring sound. He still isn't quite looking Yuki in the eye. "Uh-huh. I set it up so Player 1 has all the control rights and can end the game session whenever they want."</p>
<p>"So, are you Player 1? Or am I?"</p>
<p>"Player 1 is the first person in the game, of course," says Levi quickly. "Now get ready! Starting in three - two -"</p>
<p>"Hey! Levi, the game screen says there's already someone in there!"</p>
<p>"One! Go! Have fun, Yuki!"</p>
<p>And before he has the opportunity to protest any further, he's dragged into the game. He's only done this once before and still isn't accustomed to the sensation: an abrupt weightlessness, a dizzying pull, and a discomforting feeling like being sucked into a vacuum. He screws his eyes tightly shut. It's over in seconds - he knows because he can feel grass beneath his feet now, and he can hear faint strains of repetitive game music. Hesitantly, he opens his eyes.</p>
<p>Levi doesn't seem to be here with him. He's alone on an expansive plain, grasslands and trees sprawling as far as the eye can see. Up above, what looks like a city floats in the sky, suspended from crystals emitting a magical sort of glow. It's all unsettlingly realistic - it'd be easy to forget it's only a game world.</p>
<p>Yuki seems to be holding a very large sword. When he examines it, the game helpfully thrusts a pop-up text box his way. Apparently, this is the Luster Sword and he was given it for his Very Important Mission to rescue the damsel from the tower. Before Yuki can even wonder where that is, a minimap bursts into existence in the upper-right corner of his screen and a large red arrow points him to the north.</p>
<p>Helpful.</p>
<p>"Uh... Levi?" Yuki calls, just in case. No answer comes. Yuki waves his sword agitatedly. "Levi, this thing says I'm Player 2. Where are you? I swear, if you've gotten me lost in a video game world..."</p>
<p>The utter lack of answers is suspicious, but it's not like he can just hang out here all day. Decided, Yuki trudges off along the path his minimap sets out for him. Several skirmishes with low-level goblin monsters later, he's levelled up, learned to cast a weak fire spell, and acquired a bag full of useless loot and monster parts. He's also arrived at his destination: an imposing stone tower straight out of a fairytale, complete with iron-barred windows and a general air of monster-lair. A mission reminder flashes up: <strong>'save the damsel!'</strong></p>
<p>If he were Player 1 and had any rights in this game, he'd save his progress. Since he isn't, he figures what the hell and barges directly through the front door. The tower interior's as dingy and desolate as one might expect an obvious boss-battle location to be, and Yuki's minimap helpfully prompts him to follow the circular stairs up to the very top. There's a heavy wooden door there, locked but easily handled by a little fire spell. It opens with a reluctant creak. Inside, there is the sound of pacing footsteps.</p>
<p>Honestly, Yuki's expecting some kind of generic princess character.</p>
<p>Instead, he finds Mammon.</p>
<p>The Avatar of Greed paces restlessly about the tiny room, muttering away under his breath as he goes. Attached to one wrist is a metal cuff, linked by chains to an iron padlock in the wall. It clinks with his movements.</p>
<p>Yuki's breath catches at the sight of him.</p>
<p>Alerted by the sound, Mammon whirls to face him. His lips part, but there's no surprise in his expression. Instead, he looks like he's been waiting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>"Mammon, are <em>you</em> the damsel?" Yuki blurts out.</p>
<p>Sure as hell didn't imagine that would be the first thing he'd say when they finally reunited.</p>
<p>Groaning, Mammon covers his face with his hands. "Agh, this is so humiliatin'! Levi was supposed to assign <em>me</em> the hero role! You were supposed to be the damsel in distress!"</p>
<p>Yuki props a hand on one hip. "Oh, so <em>I</em> was supposed to be the one hanging out in this gross tower waiting to be eaten by monsters? Gee, thanks."</p>
<p>Mammon peeks out from behind his hands. "I woulda saved you," he says quietly. "I'd always save you."</p>
<p>"You haven't seemed too interested in that lately."</p>
<p>With a clink of chains, Mammon tries to move closer. His bindings pull taut, stopping him before he can even make it halfway across the room. It seems the game won't let him break free. He makes a low sound of frustration. "Why d'you think I dragged our asses into this dumb game, huh?! It's the only place I can convince ya to drop that pact order so I can get back to takin' care of ya!"</p>
<p>Yuki is really, really weak and his heart wants to soften. He forces himself to look away from Mammon. The demon is far too pretty and far too adept at the puppy-dog eyes. "<em>Now</em> you wanna take care of me?" he grumbles.</p>
<p>Another aborted yank at the chains. Mammon sighs and holds out his free hand. "Yuki... please will ya just come over here? It ain't often the Great Mammon begs, ya know." </p>
<p>If he were a petty person, he'd refuse. He <em>is</em> petty, truth be told, but he is also incredibly fond of this stupid demon and has never been able to tell him 'no'. Warily, still reluctant to meet Mammon's gaze, he shuffles across the room. The instant he's within touching distance, Mammon takes hold of his arm and pulls him close. Gentle fingers attempt to push his chin up, entreating him to make eye contact. Mammon hasn't touched him so carefully since that time he was wounded - like he thinks a human's skin is sugar-spun fragile and Yuki might break if he's too forceful.</p>
<p>He expects Mammon to keep trying to capture his attention, or to keep talking. He does neither and instead relaxes minutely, seemingly appeased simply by their proximity. Yuki can feel him staring.</p>
<p>"Are you just gonna stare at me?" he asks when seconds roll by in utter silence.</p>
<p>Mammon startles, shoulders tightening, and shakes his head. "I just... I just missed seein' your face." It's that tone of his, the one Yuki adores: bashful and brazen all at the same time, as if flustered by his own display of affection but stubbornly determined not to show it. If Yuki were to look at him, he's certain the demon would be blushing.</p>
<p>He can't help it; he looks. Mammon is blushing, heat rising high across his cheekbones, contrasted prettily against brown skin. It's as ridiculously adorable as ever - makes Yuki wanna tangle his fingers in that snow-pale hair and watch him stutter. It's distinctly unfair that he cannot because he's not done being mad yet!</p>
<p>Still, it's horribly tempting to tell Mammon that he's missed seeing his dumb face, too.</p>
<p>He thinks maybe Mammon reads the sentiment in his expression anyway, because the demon lays a careful palm against Yuki's cheek and whispers, "I really missed you."</p>
<p>"Mammon..." Yuki begins, intending to demand answers - why did his behaviour suddenly change? Why was he so cruel?</p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" Mammon bursts out before he can get another word in. Head lowered, he starts talking rapidly. "I know I messed up, an' I know I deserved to be sent away. You were right to punish me. I was tryin' to wait until you let me near you again, but I just couldn't take it anymore! I kept worryin' about ya, and wantin' to talk to ya, and - and I missed my human! I said it! I don't even care that I'm stuck bein' the damsel in this stupid game, if it means I get to talk to ya again!"</p>
<p>"Hey, hey-" It's a struggle to make sense of the near-incoherent babbling. "I wasn't doing it to punish you. I - I didn't mean it like that! I was just so upset and I sent you away without thinking, and then I was too scared to lift the order in case you hated me and didn't want to talk to me-"</p>
<p>"I always wanna talk to ya!" Seemingly realising how enthusiastically caring he's acting, Mammon stammers and his gaze darts away. "I mean - whenever you wanna. Even if y'just wanna tell me about your day or your thoughts. I'm happy to do ya a favour and listen, y'know?"</p>
<p>It's infinitely unfair that every word out of Mammon's mouth has Yuki's heart clenching. "Then, why...?" Why avoid him? Why leave him alone in the Devildom at night? Why insult his relationship?</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he says again, "I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm s'pposed to be your guardian demon an' instead I... I hurt you, didn't I? It ain't easy for me to admit stuff like this. An' sometimes it... it's easier for me to lash out than to be honest. I shoulda talked to you instead of pushin' you away."</p>
<p>Yuki has to shut his eyes, because the demon's face is so sad he can barely stand it. "Mammon, you're making it really, really hard to stay mad at you for being mean to me."</p>
<p>A shaky laugh. "Then please don't stay mad at me. I can't take it anymore."</p>
<p>And fuck it all, but he wants his guardian demon back far more than he wants to hold onto his hurt. Yuki opens his eyes, fixes Mammon with a stern look. "You'd have to explain why you acted that way."</p>
<p>A vigorous nod from the demon.</p>
<p>Yuki continues, more shaky than stern now. "And you can't ever treat me like that again."</p>
<p>Another nod.</p>
<p>"And you can't leave me again."</p>
<p>"I won't," Mammon promises, "I <em>won't</em> -"</p>
<p>Yuki can't stand it anymore. He's had far too much exposure to this sad, nervous side of Mammon and it's killing him. He steps into the demon's space and wraps both arms around him, feeling like he's come home. With a breathless, punched-out sound of surprise, Mammon curls his un-chained arm about Yuki's waist and holds on. It isn't quite the same as real life - the game world can't emulate Mammon's precise warmth, or the comforting way he smells, or the feather-light sensation of their pact singing with their proximity.</p>
<p>But it's enough for now.</p>
<p>With a reassured sigh of pleasure, Mammon drops his head to Yuki's shoulder. "This ain't fair," he mumbles, a whine threading into the tone. "I had a big apology speech. An' now I have you in my arms an' I can't think straight. You... you aren't fair..."</p>
<p>"You can give me the whole speech later," Yuki promises. Finally, unable to refrain anymore, he admits, "I've missed you so much."</p>
<p>There's another gasp, a shiver, and an incoherent stammer. "Y-you can't just say stuff like that," Mammon grumbles. "Y'know what that shit does to my heart?"</p>
<p>"Don't care. Missed you."</p>
<p>Groaning, Mammon re-adjusts their hug so Yuki's face is pressed to his chest - effectively cutting off any more words that might do things to the demon's poor heart.</p>
<p>That's okay. They can just hug for a while.</p>
<p>Yuki's mind is thoroughly occupied with enjoying being pressed up against Mammon, so it takes him a good few moments to figure out why the hug feels a little strange. He only puts his finger on it when Mammon shifts and he hears the clanking of chains. Oh. His arm's still not free!</p>
<p>Drawing back amidst loud complaints from Mammon, Yuki taps the metal wrist-cuff with a fingertip. "Hey, uh... want me to get you out of these chains?"</p>
<p>Having apparently forgotten all about them, Mammon regards them with surprise. "Oh! Fuck yeah, get me outta these stupid things. I've done enough damsel-ing for one day."</p>
<p>There doesn't seem to be a key in the vicinity, but Yuki's oversized sword hacks through the chains cleanly enough. After a few attempts, anyway. Mammon yelps and grumbles like a big baby the whole time, eyeing the sword and Yuki's grip on it with abject horror. Yuki doesn't know what he's so concerned about; the chains came off eventually, didn't they?</p>
<p>A text box crops up the moment Mammon's free. <strong>'Mission Objective One complete! You have rescued the damsel!'</strong> it reads. <strong>'Reward: magic potion.'</strong></p>
<p>There is an ominous rumble from the first floor of the tower.</p>
<p>A fresh text box appears. <strong>'Mission Objective Two: defeat the Troll Lord guarding the tower!'</strong></p>
<p>"Ah, shit."</p>
<p>Mammon's brow furrows. "Oh, yeah. Levi warned me the boss shows up as soon as the damsel's free. Forgot about that! He said it's super hard, too."</p>
<p>"Mammon! End the session. You're Player 1, right? You and I have a <em>lot</em> of talking still to do and I'm ready to be back in the real world now!" Enormous, pounding footsteps are drawing ever closer. A roar shakes the tower.</p>
<p>Another frown. "Uhhh. Can't do that during boss battles."</p>
<p>"You're fucking kidding me."</p>
<p>Looks like their big talk is going to have to wait until <em>after</em> they get their asses kicked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm not 100% sure about my Mammon portrayal here, but i'm hoping it's decent! he's baby.<br/>this'll probably end up being around four chapters long because I have a whole ton more Mammon love to fit in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Mammon finally talks about his feelings and there is a lot of making out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dedicate this chapter to all the obey me vine compliations on youtube, for rejuvenating my will to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That boss battle was the best!" Levi enthuses, the second Yuki and Mammon hurtle out of the game and back into his room. "I recorded it all. I'm gonna call it 'Two Dumbasses Get Schooled By A Troll'."</p>
<p>"You little-" Mammon begins, making a swipe for Levi. He only makes it one step before he's lifted into the air - as if an invisible hand had plucked him up by the collar. He's hurled unceremoniously from the room, tumbling through the door with a yelp of, "D'ah!" and landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.</p>
<p>Yuki and Levi exchange a puzzled 'did I do that, or did you?' sort of look. Mammon lets out a muffled groan.</p>
<p>"Ah, shit!" Yuki realises. "The pact." He hasn't lifted his dumb 'stay away from me' order yet. Truth be told, he's not even totally sure how to. "Uh... Mammon... don't stay away from me anymore?" he tries, dubiously. Wording pact orders is a real bitch. "Uh... I order you to... not be away from me now?"</p>
<p>Ambiguously worded as it is, the order seems to do something. Magic prickles his skin. Mammon, moving so quickly he blurs, hurtles to Yuki's side and presses against him as if magnetised. The sudden rush has Yuki taking an instinctive, startled step back - except that Mammon moves with him, swaying on his feet as he tries to resist.</p>
<p>"Now you've got me stuck here!" the demon grumbles, cheeks heated. "Look!" Demonstrating, he attempts to pull himself away and fails - the force of the rebound has him throwing both arms around Yuki to keep his balance. He's so<em> warm</em>.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to do that!" says Yuki, voice raised over Levi's sudden laughing fit. He totally didn't mean to do it, but it's not like he's <em>complaining</em>. He's spent weeks in Mammon withdrawal. He's just barely stopping himself from burying his face against the demon's chest and letting out a big, contented sigh.</p>
<p>"You sure you want it undone, Mammon?" Levi teases.</p>
<p>An indignant <em>humph</em> from the demon of greed. "Course I do! Who'd wanna be stuck like this, huh?! I-imagine havin' to spend your whole life like this. Stuck to Yuki. With him all the time..."</p>
<p>Levi snorts and snaps a picture of them, almost definitely bound for his 'in case of blackmail' folder. "I diagnose you with tsundere, you lying cretin."</p>
<p>"Shut it! And delete that picture, ya rotten little brat!"</p>
<p>"Gentlemen!" Yuki, who is by now a pro at breaking up demon brother squabbles, interrupts. "<em>Some</em> of us are trying to break pact orders here. Thank you." He figures he really should probably break it. Shame.</p>
<p>"It's not like we can expect you t'know how to do it. Maybe y'should just leave it like this for a bit. So you don't mess it up," Mammon suggests, innocently. "I guess I could put up with that for a while. It's early, after all..."</p>
<p>Levi, following his brother's gaze to the time on his computer screen, yelps. "It's anime time! Yuki, just say you revoke all your previous orders - then take your shenanigans elsewhere. I can't miss this episode of<em> 'I Totally Wanna Date All Seven Of My Demons, But How Do I Tell Them That?!'</em> - the protagonist's really cute!"</p>
<p>They're shoo'd forcefully from the room, moving at an awkward sideways shuffle 'til Yuki manages to blurt out that he revokes all previous orders. Mammon shouts in surprise when the order finally lifts - he removes himself from Yuki's person with some degree of reluctance, all the while muttering about what an<em> inconvenience</em> it'd been. Levi's door slams loudly shut behind them. The lock clicks.</p>
<p>"Ah, man. We forgot to get him to delete that photo of us," Yuki remembers.</p>
<p>Mammon shakes his head. "Never mind that." He takes hold of Yuki's wrist. "C'mon. Your room."</p>
<p>"My room? Oh - okay." Not that Yuki has much of a choice; he's pulled easily along in the demon's wake, breaking into a light jog to keep up.</p>
<p>With a purposeful stride, Mammon leads them into Yuki's room, gently pushes Yuki to sit on the edge of the bed, and - <em>lowers himself gracefully to his knees</em>. It's clear he doesn't intend the position to be deferential; his head's held high, back straight and expression all characteristic belligerence.</p>
<p>But it's still a demon - a very powerful demon, the second-born of the House of Lamentation - willingly lowering himself to the same level as a human.</p>
<p>"What're you -?" Yuki begins, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>"Now, you just shush and listen here, 'cause I got some stuff to say," says Mammon loudly. "You're a dumb human -"</p>
<p>"Wow, thanks."</p>
<p>"Shhhhhhh!" Mammon leans forward and puts a hand over Yuki's mouth. "You're a dumb human but you're my dumb human, damn it, and I don't intend to lose ya just because of stupid, smarmy Asmo, ya hear me?!"</p>
<p>"So, this whole thing <em>is</em> because of my relationship?!" asks Yuki, very muffled by the hand still keeping him quiet.</p>
<p>Somehow, Mammon understands anyway. He waves an arm agitatedly. "Of <em>course</em> it's about your relationship! What else would it be about?! Jeez!" Big words from the same demon who irately insisted he couldn't care less about Yuki and Asmo! Mammon huffs loudly. "Now, look! I had a lot o' time to think about this! Originally, I was just gonna cut you outta my life altogether rather than hafta deal with all this! But you just had to go an' make that too difficult for me, didn't ya? Turns out being without you is just too damn difficult for me to do, see? Nearly broke my damn heart from missin' you so much, an' it's all your fault!"</p>
<p>Yuki, resorting to childishness, licks Mammon's hand 'til the demon grumbles and withdraws it. "Am I missing something? I don't get why you'd wanna cut me out of your life," he says in a small voice.</p>
<p>"Because!" Mammon gestures wildly. "Y'know what it's like to be made of <em>greed?</em> Huh? It's like - like I gotta have the things I want, like I'll die if I don't get 'em and hoard 'em away all to myself. And then I gotta have more and more and <em>more</em>. I can't help myself. And when it comes to<em> you</em>..." Here, he quiets. "It's like I can't get enough. You dunno what it's like to wanna possess someone like that."</p>
<p>"I still don't understand why that would mean you couldn't see me anymore..."</p>
<p>Mammon growls low in his throat, frustrated. "I told ya, I'm greed! I'm possessive, even when I hate myself for how it makes me act! I felt like Asmo was takin' you away from me - and I didn't know what to do! Look, I never said it was a <em>smart</em> idea to try to stay away from ya but I felt so confused and I couldn't stand the idea of losin' you! But clearly that ain't gonna work, so you're just gonna hafta <em>deal</em> with me lovin' you, alright?! I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>Loving?</p>
<p>
  <em>Loving?</em>
</p>
<p>"Loving?" Yuki's voice breaks on the word. <em>Loving.</em> Mammon loves him. His heart latches onto that confession and holds it tight. "Why would you be sorry for that?"</p>
<p>Mammon's brow crumples. "Because you're <em>his</em>."</p>
<p>"We're in an open relationship - we're each other's, yes, but - he and I talked about this." Carefully, so as not to spook him, Yuki reaches for Mammon's hand. "Listen... Asmo and I don't <em>own</em> each other. We spent hours - days, even - talking about how our relationship would work, who we are as people, how we could love each other and be open to others. He... he only loves me romantically, but he's free to seek other sexual partners whenever his lust needs it. And I... I'm open to loving more than one partner, and Asmo supports that. You understand?"</p>
<p>There's a look in Mammon's eyes, a spark of almost-hope, hastily suppressed in favour of guarded cynicism. "What're you sayin'?"</p>
<p>Of course he's going to make Yuki outright say it. One might think that already having gone through this kind of talk with one demonic boyfriend might make it easier. One might be wrong. Yuki's fucking terrified and he really hopes he isn't as red-faced as he feels.</p>
<p>"I'm saying it's... okay if you love me. More than okay. Excellent. Delightful. Great." He's been trying not to ruin this by devolving into nervous laughter, but a jittery giggle slips through anyway. "Because I love you, too. Like, a lot."</p>
<p>That spark of wary hope rekindles in Mammon's eyes. "Th-then, I guess I<em> ain't</em> sorry for lovin' you."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Mammon begins to lean in, but pauses. "This... it's really okay? Asmo and I may not get along too great most days, but - he's important, y'know? I don't wanna do anythin' that'll hurt him."</p>
<p>"I promise it's okay. He's been encouraging me to date literally everyone in this house, ever since we got together," Yuki reassures. "But we can ask him how he feels about it, if that helps."</p>
<p>"Everyone in the house?" Mammon grumbles. "Hmph."</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Polyamory Time (3)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; asmo babe?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; yes my love &lt;3</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; i know we've had this kinda conversation a lot of times but</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; just to clarify again bc it's super relevant right now</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; how would you feel about me also dating mammon?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; wow, he got his shit together this fast?? i totally thought you'd wind up with satan before mammon!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; no, i have more to say. but those are all threats about how nasty you acted before and i wanna do those face-to-face for maximum intimidation, y'know? :) </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; ... okay i deserve that</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; promise me rn it won't escalate to violence. ur both too pretty for that</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; promise, baby! &lt;3 </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; seriously, asmo. you're... okay with me dating yuki too? for real, you're not gonna mind if we do this?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; aghhh it's so hard to stay mad at you when you're being all cute like this! SERIOUSLY, i'm more than okay with you guys dating too. if you make yuki happy, that's fine with me. i mean it. but i appreciate you guys talking to me about it first!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; i love you, asmo &lt;3 i know you know this already, but me having another boyfriend too doesn't mean i love you any less. or that i plan to devote any less attention to you.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; skgdjfdgnc you're so sweet. i love you too! &lt;3 </strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; hope you're prepared to be super tired though. between me and mammon, you've picked the two biggest attention whores in the house as boyfriends :')</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; EXCUSE ME</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; actually, fair. i'm fucking needy</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; welcome to the relationship!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; ... thanks, asmo. really.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; now, i assume you two are gonna want to fuck all that sexual tension out. want me to slip some sex toys through the door???</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; LAKFDKFXJNHMC ASMODEUS</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; just trying to be helpful! &lt;3 yuki, remember mammon's a total masochist! i sense these things!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; SHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHUSH SHUSH SHUSH</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; EXPOSED</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; i'm not a masochist!!!!!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; suuuuuuuuuuuuure honey</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Yuki] &gt; thank u asmo. i don't think we need anything for now though!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; ahhhhh, sweet and vanilla for your first time? i gotcha! have fun! &lt;3</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Mammon] &gt; is this what it's going to be like to share a boyfriend with you</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus] &gt; yep! :)</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>"Well, he... sure is okay with it," says Mammon faintly.</p>
<p>Yuki sets his D.D.D aside, aware he hasn't stopped smiling for the past few minutes. "Then... can I get a kiss now?"</p>
<p>Mammon startles. Yuki half-expects him to start stammering, or to swerve into combative denial mode and insist he'll only give kisses since Yuki wants one so bad. As a gift or something.</p>
<p>Instead, the demon of greed scrambles eagerly to his feet. For once, he doesn't seem interested in maintaining his act; his guard's dropped. He reaches for Yuki's hands, drawing him near. This close, Yuki can see his throat move as he swallows. "Man, my heart's goin' nuts. What're you doin' to me?"</p>
<p>"Mine's doing the same," says Yuki.</p>
<p>"Well, that's to be expected," says Mammon, brow quirking playfully - all the usual self-importance cast aside. "You're in the presence of the -"</p>
<p>"-The Great Mammon," Yuki finishes for him, teasing. They grin stupidly at each other.</p>
<p>"Come here," Mammon mumbles, and kisses him.</p>
<p>His kiss is uncertain at first: a questing brush of lips. With it, Yuki feels the shift between them: comfortable friendship giving way to the underlying <em>heat</em> and want beneath the surface. A sweeping sense of satisfaction warms him. He presses closer to Mammon, seeking a second kiss - and a third, and a fourth. The demon, encouraged by his enthusiasm, wraps both arms around him and lifts him easily off his feet, holding him securely. Yuki laughs, feeling Mammon's mouth curve in response against his own.</p>
<p>There's a <em>purr</em> building in Mammon's throat. Yuki'd thought that was specifically an Asmo quirk, but apparently it's just a demon thing. He pulls away a fraction to comment, but Mammon grumbles and catches his mouth again, eager for more kisses.<em> Greedy.</em></p>
<p>"More," he murmurs. "Gonna need you to keep doin' this. More and more."</p>
<p>Yuki has absolutely no problem with that. He curls his arms around Mammon's shoulders, quietly awed by the strength he feels beneath his fingertips. He knows Mammon is a high-class demon, but he's become so accustomed to the guy as a friend and protector that he's forgotten just how much power lays in him. Maybe it's the pact singing between them, but he can practically taste it. This demon is his.</p>
<p>He slides a hand into Mammon's pale hair, enjoying the soft feel of it. Spurred on by a pleased sound from his demon, he tugs lightly. Mammon's muscles flex in response, arms tightening. "More," he demands.</p>
<p>They kiss, and kiss, and kiss. There's no reason to stop, so they don't.</p>
<p>At one point, an unspecified amount of time later, a stray thought has Yuki laughing softly into the kiss. Mammon makes a questioning hum, so Yuki explains, "I keep imagining Asmo supportively rattling his box of sex toys outside the door."</p>
<p>Mammon snorts. "Does he have an actual box full?"</p>
<p>"More than one."</p>
<p>"Of course." Another kiss turns into several, and this time it's Mammon who draws back. "And, hey! Don't listen to him when he calls me a masochist, alright?!"</p>
<p>Yuki grins. "You certain? I'm not going to judge if that's your thing, y'know?"</p>
<p>"I mean... <em>maybe</em>... maybe a little pain with my pleasure is okay. Just a little."</p>
<p>Testing, Yuki sinks his teeth into Mammon's lower lip. He gives it a light tug and feels the responding shiver. "Like that?" he asks.</p>
<p>Mammon licks his lip when Yuki releases it. His eyes are heavy-lidded. "Y'can go a little harder than that."</p>
<p>He's angling himself, lips parted, like he's inviting Yuki to bite him again. He gets what he wants,<em> harder.</em> Yuki digs his teeth in properly, sucking that lip into his own mouth 'til he hears Mammon outright moan. The sound's so pretty, it sends shivers racing down his spine.</p>
<p>"That okay?" Yuki checks.</p>
<p>Breathing a tad heavier than usual, Mammon nods. "Mmm. I want you to do that all over me."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" The idea is incredibly appealing.</p>
<p>"And more." Mammon's gaze flicks to the bed and back. It's clear what he's offering. "You wanna?"</p>
<p><em>"Yeah,"</em> breathes Yuki, immediately.</p>
<p>They grin at each other again, their old partner-in-crime camaraderie ever-present even amidst this new heat. It's nice, in a strange way, to know that Mammon can pick him up and engage in a heavy make-out with him, and still feel familiar.</p>
<p>"Man, why weren't we doing this before?" Yuki groans.</p>
<p>There's a soft laugh, as Mammon begins to move toward the bed. "Guess we just gotta make up for lost time, huh?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Mammon and Yuki spectacularly resolve their sexual tension.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'll be honest, my writing motivation abandoned me for a while there! but we did it, folks. we got to the end. here is the sex scene i've re-written constantly over the past few days. i hope you all enjoy! please feel free to let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon is beautiful.</p>
<p>Yuki has always known this, but it strikes him with heart-stopping clarity as the demon reclines, naked, on his bed. Mammon's already softened the room's lighting with a lazy, casual gesture. The result is a dim glow that casts his snow-pale hair into eye-catching radiance, and highlights the silky bronze of his skin. Anticipation glitters in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Who said you could stop kissin' me?" he asks, inviting with a tilt of the head.</p>
<p><em>Right.</em> Yuki's at full liberty to touch him now. Excitement trips in slow shivers down his spine. Still fully dressed, he crawls atop Mammon, who greets him with a delighted hum and a slow, sweet kiss. Their lower bodies come into contact as Yuki settles in place, and for the first time he gets a feel of just what Mammon is packing. He inhales sharply.</p>
<p>What's the delicate way to tell a guy his cock feels enormous? Are <em>all</em> demons this well-endowed?</p>
<p>"What?" asks Mammon, apparently alerted by Yuki's little gasp.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Yuki shifts his hips experimentally. The motion has Mammon squirming, eyes heavy-lidded, and he grinds his cock up against Yuki.<em> Big.</em> It's really big. "You're just, uh... wow."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Confounded, Mammon follows the direction of Yuki's significant <em>look</em>. "Oh." He looks incredibly pleased with himself once he catches on, a blush colouring the high arches of his cheekbones. Pure demonic wickedness lingers in the smile quirking his mouth. "You like?"</p>
<p>"I like," Yuki confirms, enthusiastically. "I like all of you, a lot."</p>
<p>A purr builds in Mammon's throat. He pulls Yuki close again, angled so the demon can nuzzle under his jaw. Teeth graze sensitive skin, possessive as they draw lines of pleasure-pain down the column of his neck. Yuki's eyes flutter shut. He's half-aware of Mammon fumbling with his shirt.</p>
<p>"Get this thing off," Mammon mumbles, tugging fruitlessly at a button. There's a loud <em>ripping</em> sound and Yuki opens his eyes to see Mammon holding a torn section of shirt in one hand. "...Huh," he says, blinking down at the fabric like he's not quite sure how it got there.</p>
<p>It doesn't even seem like he exerted any particular <em>effort</em> to do that.</p>
<p>"That's one way to get me naked," says Yuki. A really<em> hot</em> way. He wonders if he can coax Mammon to rip his underwear apart with just his teeth.</p>
<p>The word <em>naked</em> seems to jolt the demon back into action. Apparently losing interest in the ruined shirt, he tosses it aside. "I'll buy you a new one."</p>
<p>But he's infinitely careful as he handles the rest of Yuki's clothes. It's the most tender undressing Yuki's ever participated in, and he can't help but smile fondly at Mammon.</p>
<p>"You're pretty <em>wow</em> yourself, y'know," Mammon says, hushed and sweet. He pulls Yuki's underwear gently down his legs and off, discarding it immediately. He leans in, swiping his tongue up Yuki's shaft. Yuki feels himself stiffen, fluid slicking his cock, but Mammon draws back and licks his lips.</p>
<p>"So, uh..." the demon begins, settling back on his thighs, "I was thinkin'. Maybe you should do me. For this first time."</p>
<p>He looks bashful as he makes the suggestion, meeting Yuki's gaze from under his lashes.</p>
<p>Yuki stares dumbly at him, mouth slightly ajar. He hadn't expected that.</p>
<p>Possibly under the impression he's been misunderstood, Mammon huffs. "Y'know..." he prompts, and proceeds to gesture with increasing crudness toward his own backside. "You put your... in my..."</p>
<p>Yuki grabs his hands, averting any further dubious theatrics. "I - I know what you meant!"</p>
<p>"Oh. Just so we're on the same page." Satisfied his meaning's been taken, Mammon nods. "We should do it that way. I'm worried I'll get too excited and hurt you if we do it the other way right now, y'know?" He gestures sheepishly in the direction of the torn shirt.</p>
<p>"Is that how you normally do things?" Yuki checks, because he can't think of a polite way to ask this man if he's usually a bottom.</p>
<p>"Sometimes," Mammon confirms, fidgeting. "I don't let just <em>anyone</em> do this to me."</p>
<p>That doesn't come as a surprise. Yuki's seen how Mammon approaches the world: wary, defensive, belligerent. Ever concerned with investments and transactions, with maintaining his powerful image and commanding the respect his brothers so rarely afford him. Though he's seen fit to permit Yuki to slip past his guard, the same can't be said of most others.</p>
<p>It's difficult to imagine him allowing just anyone into a position of perceived power over him.</p>
<p>"You're sure it's okay for me to do it?" he asks.</p>
<p>Mammon smiles, perfectly assured. "Yeah. Trust me." His tone's as soft as a confession. "If it's you, I'll like it. I'd like anything you did to me."</p>
<p>Something sweet grips Yuki's heart; he kisses an unspoken<em> 'I trust you'</em> to his demon's mouth, feels Mammon yield and return the sentiment in a rush of warmth. They tumble downward together: Mammon laying on his back, pale hair mussed and lips parted to chase more kisses. In a movement so fast it's near-impossible to follow, Mammon flips them and straddles Yuki's hips.</p>
<p>"I'm assumin' Asmo has you well-stocked with lube," Mammon says, teasing. Yuki hadn't expected him to be so<em> okay</em> with bringing up Asmo right now, and is pleasantly surprised by it.</p>
<p>"Of course. All kinds of flavours. I think some of 'em are glow-in-the-dark. One of them vibrates when it's applied, I think."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Mammon rummages in the lube drawer. (Asmo did, indeed, lay claim to the whole drawer and stock it with lube from his personal supply. He also tried to convince Yuki to start keeping a bottle in his pocket for 'emergencies'.)</p>
<p>"Blueberry flavour? That'll do," Mammon decides, industriously uncapping the bottle and slathering his fingers in shimmering liquid. He grabs Yuki's wrist and slicks his fingers up for him, too. "Lemme, uh... show ya what I like."</p>
<p>Sitting up higher on his knees, ass raised, Mammon begins to prepare himself. He pushes in one finger, then two, moaning quietly at his own movements. Yuki joins in at Mammon's encouragement, pressing one finger into his tight heat and dragging louder gasps and whines from him. They stretch him slowly, thoroughly, open together. As his cries increase in volume, Mammon attempts to muffle them on one hand. He ceases though, uncharacteristically pliant, when Yuki pulls his wrist away.</p>
<p>"Ah - I'm ready. Want it now." Mammon's voice is greedy, hedonistic: he looks like he wants more than he can bear it. He's panting as he positions himself over Yuki's cock - but he stills there, eyes burning with need. He seems to want Yuki to be the one to push in.</p>
<p>Only too eager to comply, Yuki thrusts his hips up - feels himself align and slide inside.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>fuck</em>." Tight, wet, hot. How can a demon feel so much like heaven?</p>
<p>"More - more -" Mammon breathes. He seats himself fully on Yuki's cock, squeezing around it. His back arches. He grinds down, and then begins to move at a desperate pace.</p>
<p>If there's one thing Yuki's been told repeatedly about Mammon, it's that he can move<em> fast;</em> he's practically unmatched in terms of sheer speed. Yuki didn't imagine he could apply that to <em>sex</em>, but he quickly learns that Mammon is creative.</p>
<p>He rides Yuki's cock so fast he <em>blurs</em>, alternating between shallow thrusts and deep grinds. The resultant feeling is indescribable: each motion vibrating down the length of his shaft. Yuki grabs wildly for Mammon's hips, wanting to touch him, but he earns a playful growl in response. His wrists are caught in a firm grip and pinned above his head. Mammon, leaning over Yuki, slows just long enough to grin wickedly at him.</p>
<p>"Like how it feels?" he purrs. His eyes are hazy with pleasure.</p>
<p>"So good," Yuki moans. "Fuck - Mammon - so good."</p>
<p>Taking advantage of Mammon's pause, Yuki thrusts up into him. He can't go anywhere near as fast, but he can roll his hips nice and slow, dragging his cock in and out of the tight, wet heat. Mammon whispers, <em>"Fuck, yes,"</em> and drops his head against Yuki's shoulder. Yuki can feel Mammon's hot breaths against his skin, can hear his moans rising in pitch. The demon shifts needily, rubbing his cock against Yuki's stomach.</p>
<p>Yuki bites down on Mammon's shoulder. "Harder," Mammon urges, "harder, harder."</p>
<p>He sinks his teeth into the skin. He isn't strong enough to bruise it, but Mammon starts to make these soft whimpering sounds and his cock twitches and leaks desperately. Insatiable, the demon begins to rock his hips in rapid motions. He's going so fast and it feels so<em> good</em> - too good.</p>
<p>"I'm close - Mammon, I can't - I'm close -"</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, no ya don't." Mammon stops moving altogether, drawing back to press both palms to Yuki's chest. "I ain't ready for this to be over yet." His pupils are blown wide, expression slack and dazed with pleasure. He drags his nails teasingly around Yuki's nipples, a luxurious slide against sensitive skin. "I told ya, I'm greedy. I want more, and more, and more of you."</p>
<p>Yuki whines, hands fisting in the bedsheets when Mammon bites at his nipples. He squirms, so close to getting off and yet unable to. He's half-aware of himself begging: "Please, please."</p>
<p>Seeming fascinated, Mammon keenly watches him struggle. "Just listen to the sounds you're makin'. You're so fuckin' cute."</p>
<p>He's stroking Yuki's cheek. Yuki catches his thumb, sucks it into his mouth.</p>
<p><em>"Shit,"</em> Mammon hisses, eyes flaring. "Look at you. I just wanna keep you like this forever. All mine."</p>
<p>He presses his thumb to Yuki's lower lip, then replaces it with his teeth: biting down, careful not to be too rough.</p>
<p>Yuki shifts his hips, needing something - anything. "I'm always yours," he says, and it isn't just the sex haze talking.</p>
<p>A growl rumbles in Mammon's throat, low and possessive, yearning. "Mine."</p>
<p>What flimsy self-control he'd been exerting vanishes just like that. Mammon rides him at a wild, reckless pace. "Kiss me," he demands, "Kiss me."</p>
<p>Yuki does, fiercely. One hand tangles in Mammon's hair. Already riled up before, he's tantalizingly near to the edge now - and Mammon seems to be right there with him. Yuki helps him along, stroking his cock until he gasps and spills across their stomachs. Yuki comes hard with him, so hard his mind goes dizzy.</p>
<p>The feeling stays with him for several long moments: heady, like he's floating. His skin tingles. He can feel Mammon lifting carefully off him and settling on the bed at his side, arranging himself with his head pillowed against Yuki's chest. Yuki strokes his hair.</p>
<p>"Man, I even let ya come in me," Mammon grumbles good-naturedly. "I should make ya lick it back out."</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm not opposed to that."</p>
<p>That earns him a surprised look. "Were you always this filthy, or have us demons been a bad influence?"</p>
<p>"Yes, demons turned me into an ass-eater," Yuki deadpans, and then the two of them are falling all over each other with laughter.</p>
<p>Mammon, wheezing breathlessly, seems to decide he doesn't want his ass eaten out right now and murmurs something about them taking a bath together in a moment. For now, he seems utterly content to just be cuddled and talk shit together.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Chaotic Hoes (3)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Asmodeus has un-banned Mammon]</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>[Belphegor] &gt;</strong> oh???</p>
  <p><strong>[Asmodeus] &gt;</strong> he has re-earned his place</p>
  <p><strong>[Belphegor] &gt;</strong> ONE OF US. ONE OF US.</p>
  <p><strong>[Mammon] &gt;</strong> YESSSSSSS I'M BACK</p>
  <p><strong>[Asmodeus] &gt;</strong> oh, hello! are you guys done? i need yuki's opinion on my new outfit &lt;3 i'm on my way in!</p>
  <p><strong>[Mammon] &gt;</strong> waitwait, GIMME A SECOND TO PUT PANTS ON</p>
  <p><strong>[Belphegor] &gt;</strong> UHHHHH????</p>
  <p><strong>[Asmodeus] &gt;</strong> too late! :) <br/><strong>[Asmodeus] &gt;</strong> really, mammon acts like i've never seen his butt before. we all remember the time that witch cursed him with nudity for a week :/</p>
  <p><strong>[Belphegor] &gt;</strong> i'd repressed that, thanks! anyway, am i to assume mammon's dubious charms have earned him yuki's affections?</p>
  <p><strong>[Mammon] &gt;</strong> damn right, you are!</p>
  <p><strong>[Belphegor] &gt;</strong> lucky bastard</p>
  <p><strong>[Mammon] &gt;</strong> damn right, i am!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>House of Polyamory, Apparently (8)</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>[Lucifer] &gt;</strong> so, yuki. exactly how many residents of this house are you planning on dating?</p>
  <p><strong>[Yuki] &gt;</strong> all of them. you're next.</p>
  <p><strong>[Lucifer] &gt;</strong> i</p>
  <p><strong>[Yuki] &gt;</strong> joking! :')</p>
  <p><strong>[Asmodeus] &gt;</strong> unless... ;)</p>
  <p><strong>[Yuki] &gt;</strong> are you hitting on lucifer FOR ME right now</p>
  <p><strong>[Asmodeus] &gt;</strong> i just like to help you out, babe &lt;3</p>
  <p><strong>[Lucifer] &gt;</strong> @ yuki hit on me for yourself, coward.</p>
  <p><strong>[Satan] &gt;</strong> what lucifer is TRYING to say is that we are all very happy for you. and especially happy that mammon is done being a little bitch.</p>
  <p><strong>[Mammon] &gt;</strong> y'know what, i'm too happy to even be mad at that.</p>
  <p><strong>[Leviathan] &gt;</strong> YOU'RE WELCOME. THE OTAKU SAVES THE DAY, YET AGAIN.</p>
  <p><strong>[Yuki] &gt;</strong> thank u for helping us resolve our ust, levi &lt;3</p>
  <p><strong>[Leviathan] &gt;</strong> at least SOMEONE in this house appreciates me</p>
  <p><strong>[Beelzebub] &gt;</strong> don't you think it kinda... feels right, though?</p>
  <p><strong>[Belphegor] &gt;</strong> beel, i'm literally the only one who understands what you mean right now. you have to explain the thought process</p>
  <p><strong>[Beelzebub] &gt;</strong> oh! i mean us and yuki. all of us making pacts with him felt right, because he feels like one of our own. and it feels right for us to love him and for him to date who he wants, too. because... he's ours and we're his. does it make sense?</p>
  <p><strong>[Yuki] &gt;</strong> beel..... you're gonna make me cry, that was so sweet and heartfelt ;;</p>
  <p><strong>[Asmodeus] &gt;</strong> BLESS YOU, BEEL, YOU CUTIE. i have the same feeling, though!</p>
  <p><strong>[Mammon] &gt;</strong> yeah... i get ya.</p>
  <p><strong>[Satan] &gt;</strong> did... anyone else hear a crash just now?</p>
  <p><strong>[Yuki] &gt;</strong> oh, that was me running to hug beel. i startled him and we crashed into a wall :')</p>
  <p><strong>[Beelzebub] &gt;</strong> the hug is worth the damage to the house's structure :)</p>
  <p><strong>[Lucifer] &gt;</strong> IS IT REALLY</p>
  <p><strong>[Asmodeus] &gt;</strong> where y'all at? i want in on this cuddle.</p>
  <p><strong>[Belphegor] &gt;</strong> they've relocated to our room. come join the yuki love-fest.</p>
  <p><strong>[Lucifer] &gt;</strong> BUT WHICH WALL DID YOU BREAK</p>
  <p><strong>[Mammon] &gt;</strong> i'm joining y'all.</p>
  <p><strong>[Satan] &gt;</strong> i mean... if everyone else is...</p>
  <p><strong>[Leviathan] &gt;</strong> you fucking saps.</p>
  <p><strong>[Mammon] &gt;</strong> says the loser currently snuggling us all :/</p>
  <p><strong>[Yuki] &gt;</strong> i really fucking love you guys :')</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>